


Au is for Gold (on hold)

by smuttich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, help me, idk what else to tag, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttich/pseuds/smuttich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world Omegas and Alphas roam, living their life with the Betas in solitude. Course, unless you’re a male Omega or female Alpha, than you’re screwed buddy. In this world, Alphas are worshiped, yet male pregnancy is considered an abomination. Where even when a boy Omega is born their uterus is removed. Where abortion is considered heavenly when it comes to a male Omega. </p>
<p>Levi Ackerman spent his nineteen years hiding from his God-given gift. Even thinking gay thoughts sent him into depression. He didn’t appreciate being hated for something he was born with. Until he met a certain Alpha. Now, a months away from graduating, he finds out he’s pregnant with Eren Jaeger’s—a sophomore with a temper—baby. Abortion is no longer an option, and neither is allowing a bunch of religion crazed Betas to cut him open. </p>
<p>To raise their baby, Eren and Levi leave the town they depised finding out more about themselves than they could ever think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup! Thanks for clicking on my book. It's my first mpreg I ever wrote. I immediately fell in love with the omegaverse, I must share the love (~._.)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive actually written this sex scene a long time ago but kept changing the characters. Finally... FINALLY i settled on ereri xD

     "Fuck, Eren." My back waved into Eren's intense thrusting. Burning fingertips pressing in my palm with only a thin white sheet between them; the others gently tugged my throbbing rod. My metal bed creaked violently matching the rhythm of our love making.

     Eren brushed his hot fingers down my sickly white back moaning in unison to the sound of skin clapping. In record time of eight minutes, his cock gave, spewing hot come inside me. Milky come collided with the natural lube, dripping down my balls. For a moment he holt squeezing my cheeks. The moment lasted not a minute before he rammed harder and faster.

     Gentle tugging turned abusive as the news of Eren seize reached my submissive understanding. I heard his breath go rigid cutting off his moans. Shocks dance all around me forcing me to jolt and wiggle. "Haaah... ah... I'm gunna kah..." I whined smashing my forehead in the mattress. Multiple swears left in paints.

     I could see Eren just-a grinning, but telling from how he twitched and hesitated in my ass, he was in pain. He'd huff and grunt nearly coughing. By now he was getting that spot with his knot. I was moaning uncontrollably not wanting him to stop. The pleasure almost hurts, but God did his fucking feel good. My hand was slowing up, I wanted to go faster but the electricity was restricting me. The Alpha caught on, slapped my hand away finishing the job; and job well done I was coming like crazy.

     Relaxation and exhaustion loomed over me as I dropped my hips breaking the doggy position we were in. Underneath the remaining voltage, I sighed, "Shit... that was intense." refusing to even glance at Eren.

     Pulling out his thick knot and lying behind me, Eren questioned matching my sigh, "Did that satisfy you?"

     I blow out my nose silently bending my back to where I spooned the tall, lanky boy. "For now. Heat to me is like girls' period: annoying, bothersome sometimes painful."

     "But I'm here now, so you don't have to suffer alone." Eren pecked the back of my neck. "It was worth it, seeing and hearing you come... it was exhilarating." He laughed wrapping his arm around me. "You get really high."

     "I didn't think this would happen." No, this completely caught me by surprise. I wondered what would've happened if Unc hadn't forced Mikasa to get food with him downtown. If he hadn't make me babysit Eren. If my heat hadn't begun out of nowhere, or if it did begin and everyone was home. Thank God this happened when it did.

     "Neither did I." Eren went silent soon bringing his arm back to himself.

     "It was amazing. The most fun I've had in a long time." I said lowering my voice mid-sentence.

     "So... we're gay? Does this make me your boyfriend?"

     "No... I mean... I don't know." I turned my body sitting up against the backboard looking down to Eren. His oceanic eyes stared up at me; bushy, straight, brown eyebrows a shade darker than his short, straight hairstyle. Jaw line rounded, tanned skin filling in around his extremely soft, pink lips. Body tone small but muscled due to him dancing in competition. He truly was handsome, and his loving--not asshole like a everyone persuade him to be--personality really stood out when the time came.

     "I don't mind being gay." Eren shrugged. "In fact, it makes sense. I always had a little crush on you since, like, we first met, I guess." He was a lot more excited than I was. I was feeling awkward, unsure, numb even... though I wanted more. "Will you be gay with me?"

     I whipped my sight down narrowing brows. "What? Be gay with you? Eren, I don't know if I'm gay. Besides you're with Mikasa aren't you?"

     "No... We're just good friends..." He swallowed hard. "Come on you enjoyed it didn't you? I know you did, I did. And I would love to do it more." The boy jumped up firmly grasping my thighs getting hyped by every word. As if he were a lost puppy who just found a new owner. "More than just sex maybe kiss and holding hands. Like, those couples in the hallways. Always showing off their love. We can do that! Levi, please, I really like you."

     "Eren! They're boys and girls first of all. I just don't know. Give me time, alright?" I didn't mean to snap, but damn he was just being too overwhelming. All this making out in hallways and holding hands. Did Eren suddenly forget what where we live?

     Eren lowered his head releasing my muscle. "I'm sorry..."

     I sighed in regret. "Don't be sorry. It's o- it's okay. You're really sweet and I like you too. I don't know if in that way but in a way."

     "Okay. Can we still be friends?"

     My lips shook as I made a fake smile. "Of course."


	2. Positives

 

I waited.

     Waiting, waiting, waiting. Sitting there sulk deep in this worn sofa; phone in hand, leg violently jolting. I am silent. This whole empty two-story house is silent enough to hear the little details. The blades on the fan hummed in the kitchen. Grandpa clock ticking in the hallway. The noises closing in on me, but I am still.

     I wanted to think positive but I couldn't. What will happen to me... to Eren? Society couldn't worship male Alphas any more than they do God, yet they're so cruel to male omegas.

     "Blasphemy!" They cry.

     "Crime against God!" They whine.

     "Males should be able to produce and begin the process of conception. Not carry on! For a man to bare child is going against God's plan. For a man to lay with another man, or woman to lay with another woman, is a sick action. Male Omegas--and female Alphas--should be abolished, atone for their sins!" Beautiful words still stuck in mind, quoted from none other than the famous Pastor Nick as he preached to a cheering crowd.

     Male Omegas now are the blacks of year 1860 in present day, excluding slavery. We're not accepted, hated against because their God made a mistake.

     Yet, here I sat, a male omega and pregnant.

     I don't know how long I waited, heck nor do I care. Once I heard that knock, every nerve leaped me to the front door. The tall Alpha stood there, face flushed with pity. "Is it true?" His gorgeously, viridescent eyes tossing from my silver to abdomen. "Please say it isn't true, I won't be mad if you're just joking."

     "You won't?"

     "Maybe a little. Anything but this..." his voice trailed off.

     I bowed my chin. "We're screwed, Eren."

                           .

.

     "Levi..." Eren's voice dug pass the thick blanket. I shuffled through revealing my shame. His thick brows low, eyes faintly red. Guess that shows he didn't suddenly take a bathroom break from our conversation to shit.

     "I thought they... unfertilized... boy omegas when they're born."

     My eyes flickered to the wooden floor. "I did too." They rose back to the tall boy. "I'm confused."

     Eren walked over squatting on the bed. "Think it's wrong?" He isn't facing me but the bathroom across the wide, upstairs hallway.

     "I pissed on three of those things." Chugged a lot of Mountain Dew. He finally gave me his eyes. "Mikasa hates condoms so she's always on high alert." Again, they left.

     "Mikasa..." Eren flattened out landing on my legs. "She doesn't even know." No, but she's suspicious. Unc wouldn't let Eren be alone with his niece, so he forces me to stay in their sight. At first, it was annoying as hell and they annoyed me. Yet, after nights of him staying over and Unc placing him in my room... Who knew what would come out of being a babysitter?

     "Armin kinda knows, I told them I had a slight crush on you. He said you were out of me league." Eren nervously chuckled.

     "I tell Isabel everything." I sat up pulling my legs from beneath him. "She'll figure it out anyways."

     "I like Isabel, but she scares me sometimes." Eren crawled beside me falling on my thigh. "I want to tell Armin about all. Just say everything. But, I don't know how to word it."

     I almost asked if I were a shame to him, a hidden fetish, secret account you don't want anyone to know about. An Omega for a boyfriend, not turn worse... a fertile omega boyfriend. "I'm sure this'll make things easier." I joked.

     Joked was noted. "I don't really like abortion..." I lowered to the top of his mahogany head. "But, if it's the right thing to do..." Eren sighed nearly grunting. "This is hard."

     This was hard. We're high schoolers, idiot kids who got horny. Eren, a sophomore fifteen years young, and me, a senior nearly nineteen, in a secret relationship. Like, a Muslim and Christian separated by society and expected standards.

     We had to read a book last year in Lit-Comp, "Kite Runner" it was called. The story was intense, but I related to Hassan. Hated for being born into a certain branch of a religion, I didn't choose to be an omega nonetheless be fertile.

     But, I can choose keeping someone from being born hated in this world.

     "Unless I want to get stoned to death, I'll probably have to find someone under the radar... My uncle should know some people... Which means I'll have to tell him." I was thinking out loud at this point. "I'm probably gonna get disowned instantly..."

     "You're actually considering abortion?"

     "I'm past considering."

     Eren fell silent.

     "Eren, please we're not—"

     "I understand!" He snapped. "Do what you have to do."

                           .  
.

I'm getting sick of waiting, but it's not gonna end here. Not yet anyways.

     Eren had his practice to go to, he needed to release steam anyways. The house was back empty again, I hid in the bathroom staring at the three positives. This felt like a joke, a cruel joke God is playing on me. Is he punishing me for having sex? Even so, I'm not supposed to be fertile. Three months after an omega boy is born they rip out the uterus to prevent males giving birth. So many people find it inhumane, yet the law still allows it. Hell, they also allow abortion for the specific reason of having male omegas.

     This is such a cruel joke.

     I snapped each test in half, wrapping them in tissue before disposing them in the trash. Just as I rested on the edge of the blue tub, I heard Unc's red, pickup truck roll in the driveway. My heart sunk, I need to tell him. I had to get rid of it, not only for my life but for it's. They'll say it's an abomination. Boy or girl. Alpha or Omega. Hell, even if it's a beta it'll still be treated like an abomination.

     Unc slammed the front door behind him as I stood still on the top step. His beady grey eyes flew up to me. "Have you seen Mikasa's gym bag?" He rubbed his temples. "She said it was in the truck but it's not there."

     What makes him think I pay attention to Mikasa's belongings? Though, "I saw it in her room." I crossed my arms stepping to the side as Unc walked up the stairs.

     I followed him pass my room into Mikasa's room. She had a much bigger room than mine, unpainted but decorated in posters and pictures. The average thing to see in a k-pop-obsessive teenage girl's room. Her bag sat on top of the futon across from the--cringing--unmade bed, until Unc swooped it up. "Alright, I'm going to go drop it off."

     "I'll go with you." I said before I thought.

     Unc shot to me, his glare menacing but not unseen before. "You want to come with me to drop her bag off?" I nodded. "Are you sick?" He snickered pressing his back palm against my forehead.

     "A little."

     He pulled his hand away furrowing his brows. "What is it?"

     I lowered my glances. "Hey, don't get too mad okay?"

     "What is it?" He said more stern.

     With a little hesitation, I finally croaked the words stuck in my throat. "I might be pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give your feedback


	3. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm at midpoint with writing the story, I decided to post some of the chapters I already went over :p

SIX WEEKS

Unc handed me a rolled up ball of money.

     I counted, $300. "Expensive."

     "Yeah, and I want every cent paid back." He said coldly unlocking the doors. "Already wasted three hours of my life driving to this dump, so don't take up all my time."

     I pouted exiting, standing on the broken pavement. Air reeked with reefer, hobos shooting up in shanghaies, ear-splitting screams can be heard from the rundown building ahead. The projects is the best "under the radar" Unc could get without leaving too far pass Stohess District. "Underneath" I think this place is called, I was too busy silently panicking as Unc lectured.

     Inside was just as bad, the hallways fucking smelled like rotting shit. God, I wanted to puke. If I heard anything Unc said was to go to the third floor room C-4. It wasn't hard searching around for the staircase, no one cared about me just strolling in. Even the receptionist just nodded me off. Thought the hallway smelled bad? The staircase fumed. I couldn't make it to the second flight before leaning over the railing, bile splatting on the lower steps. I'm sure my vomit wasn't going to ruin their perfect clean streak.

     The plate was worn, but C-4 stood before me. Around there different noises too undetermined and overlapping to give much detail, loud enough to leave me banging on the door. A dark set of eyes peaked through the crack. His eye piercing, but his voice was more cringe. "You Kenny's boy?" I nodded my head. He closed the door reopening it. "Figured so, you're a splitting image of him."

     I furrowed my brows suddenly more uncomfortable. "You do know he is my uncle, not my dad."

     "He mine as well be your father." I cringed even more.

     Darius Zachly, a middle-age man who'd do just about anything for $300 according to Unc. He'd given abortions to omega boys before, and judging by the utilities and towel sprawled out on the... hospital bed... in the middle of the den.

     This reminded me of Unc, when he took me to a doctor the day before. He paid them a hefty amount to keep their shit sealed. Meanwhile, they confirmed my pregnancy. I was on the end of my sixth week, you couldn't hear the heartbeat or obviously determine the sex. The doctor, I can't remember his name, was 100% certain to get an abortion, in fact high recommended it before we could mention I was.

     Laying on this bed, shirtless and greatly uncomfortable, I remembered the ultrasound. Wasn't even a baby, but a circle floating around the empty space. Oh! Dr. Grisha Something said this was how all eggs for mammals look at this state. "Heh, you could even be having a monkey, or a chicken."

     Darius rubbed a nasty brown patch over my 'v'. "This numbs you." He said. "Stay still." I studied the stained ceiling thinking back to that meeting. I asked what it look like if not human. Dr. Grisha said an alien.

     The older man filled the syringe with clear liquid. I gulped. "This is going to sting a little, but it's going to paralyze you. So you won't feel too much."

      I asked Dr. Grisha what birth was like. He said I would feel contractions but will most likely get a c-section. If not... it'll be the biggest shit I ever take. They would cut the baby out of me, like this old man was doing.

     He sterilized the crack of my arm with a wet patch. "Alright, take a breath. Don't scream, I hear that enough." He mumbled.

     Then I wonder... would the baby have Eren's eyes?

     "Wait," I whispered stopping Darius. "I don't want to do this."

     "You rather be killed?" I blinked as fast as his personality change. "Hung on a cross naked? Humiliated? They'll rip this kid out of you."

     "It's 2013, not the medieval times."

     "You think I'm kidding? Religion comes first before human rights." I heard they're not like this in the Northern regions. It's chilly there, but much more accepting. "I'm not going to make your choices."

     I didn't think long because I didn't have to. I shouldn't have to suffer for other people, nor should my child. Eren wants this kid. He doesn't have to say it for me to know.

     Eren, I want this baby too.

                         .                                                                                               .                                                                             

      "Levi," Unc eyed me as I closed the car door saying nothing. "How did it go?"

     I look to him feeling my insides melt. With no words, I handed him the money.

.  
                          .

     "Unc told me. Is it true?" A deep, feminine voice called over my thick sheets. I uncover my face seeing Mikasa standing at the same spot Eren stood.

     "Yeah. You're gonna be an auntie."

     Mikasa laughed but sounded more of coughing. "That's impossible." I blinked twice. "Isn't it?"

     "I saw it for my own eyes. There's a baby in there." I buried my head.

     "Who's the dad?" Same question Unc asked me when I first told him. But it's the only questions that's going to be answered since he kept rudely interrupting me with his noisy shouts. "Do I know him?"

     I hesitated. "No." I cleared my throat. "No, you don't."

     "Goddamn," she leaned against the wall in her pajama shorts and tee. Clearly showered by her silk falling black hair, a long bang falling between her silver eyes. All three of us carried the same characteristics in our own unique way. Black hair, pale skin, light grey eyes. Yet, our relations complicated despite similarity.

     Mikasa is my cousin, she moved here with our uncle and I after her mom and dad passed. Airplane accident if I remember correctly. I came here after my mom died too, just much sooner, so we connected pretty well. I didn't get to know them all that well, can't even remember their faces. What I do know is her mom was my mom's cousin and Uncle Kenny is my mom's brother. I cared less to know details since every time Unc tried to explain them I'd get a headache.

     The Ackerman family is weird...

     "Still, do you have another boyfriend or something..." She continued on. "I didn't know you were still gay."

     "Well, I don't exactly change my sexuality within two years..."

     Mikasa inhaled sharply crossing her arms. "I think Eren's gay."

     I cocked my brow. Well... he doesn't mind being gay... "Why do you think that?"

     She shrugged. "He just might be." Her arms unfolded as she headed towards the door. "Just forget it. I'm not changing any diapers." She disappeared.

     I exhaled nervously scratching my neck. Mikasa probably won't bring Eren around much anymore, which means it'll be harder to see him. Our classes are on each ends of the school, so I won't be able to see him much there either. I fell flat on my back. I already don't know much about him, not even his last name. I slept with a guy who I only had connections with through my cousin. And if I tell her who the dad really is it'll break her heart. Not only that, she's fucking freaky when jealous.

     Fuck... I need to talk to Isabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story goin so far?


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this story so let's see how this goes

SEVEN WEEKS

  
I retched violently into the toilet. Tears fled down as I coughed and choked. My appetite was shit, so at this point I was just releasing bile, burning bile. Even with a completely empty stomach, I continued to gag. Soon enough, the gagging ended and I kneeled there gasping for air like a dog panting on a hot summer day.

     Once my breathing got back in a calm rhythm, I flushed the toilet and wiped my eyes standing up seeing the mirror over the sink. Fuck, I look like death. Eyes sunken above the dark lines, cheekbones peaking through, deathly pale. I was in so much pain last night with my stomach eating itself. Because I can't eat anything due to violent vomiting, I had to literally starve last night and partially the night before. Now that it's morning I hope I can at least keep down a banana or something.

      "Oh my God you look like shit." Mikasa said to me as we left the house heading to my small used car.

     "You don't have to remind me." I gritted my teeth unlocking the doors squatting in. The tongue of my old black and white converse slid into the shoestrings. I fixed it feeling much relieved. These old geezers fit my small foot since the seventh grade, after my previous one literally fell apart. Unc felt pretty bad when he saw the holes and tether fall apart, so that day he bought me oversized shoes. Till this day I'm still "growing" into them.

     Mikasa scoffed opening the passenger side. "I'm just saying... geez. I'm not having any kids if I gotta suffer all throughout the night. You know, you still have time to--"

     "Drop it, brat." I started the car clicking in my seatbelt. "This kid is staying with me and will be born." I reversed not checking to see if Mikasa was in or not. "And I will protect it."

     "I'm not saying you won't. Just saying it's gonna be a shit nine months." Look at her, staying the obvious.

     "I don't need to you remind me. I have my stomach for that."

     I parked in the student parking lot by the stadium, texting Isabel telling her to meet me in the bleachers. I split off from Mikasa taking my time to reach the stadium. My aim was for the top of the bleachers, and when I got there I got as comfortable as I could despite the cold breeze of November air.

     The baby will be born somewhere around July or August... Either way a summer baby. Neat.

     I noticed Isabel's fiery red hair and faced away. "What is it that's so dire?" Isabel hoped up the bleachers plopping beside me. "You in heat or something?" She knew me well.

      I stared off to the empty field not exactly worried about 1st hour. It's getting chillier, but still bearable. "I trust you." I finally gave my attention.

     Isabel scoffed. "You should." She licked her petite, pink lips fixing her fluffy coat. "What's wrong?"

     I hear chatter below but they paid no mind to us way up here. "I'm..." I sighed turning to my stomach. "I'm pregnant."

     Her green eyes--highly similar to Eren's--grew to an unhealthy size. "Oh my God." She looked off to the field shaking his head. "Oh my fucking God."

     "You're mad?"

     "I'm shocked!" She shot back. "I thought they removed the uterus to omega males? How are you pregnant?!" She said noisily.

     "I don't know but I am. Isabel, I tell you, this was the scariest Halloween I've ever went through." My legs was jerking now.

     "Does what's-his-name know? Or what about Farlan?"

     "It's Eren... First person I told. And I rather not talk to Farlan... you should know that."

     "If you can trust me you can trust Farlan, despite your past. It's been a year in a half, please get over it." Isabel crossed her arms, gunning that snobby attitude she always aims at me. "Big bro" she calls me, which makes sense since I spoil her sometimes. "Who else?"

     "Kenny. He was going to pay for the..." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a certain Alpha. Inside my heart sank, he doesn't fully know yet. He watched for a moment and seem like he was going to join us, but instead he walked off. He's hurt because he doesn't know. "I told Eren I was getting an abortion."

     Isabel faced away from where Eren stood. "Why aren't you?"

     I fixed to find words. "I couldn't do it."

     "They'll kill you."

     "I want to go up North."

     "Levi..."

     "Move there with Eren and get a job and a house..." I begin to feel nauseas.

     "Levi..."

     "I won't let these religious bastards control me!" The vomit burned inside. I was hot suddenly.

     "How far along are you?"

      I was breathing really hard close to crying. "I ended my sixth week Sunday." Tears snuck down my cheek. Fucking hormones.

     "Your baby has kidneys now."

     I shot to her. "Huh?"

     "I read a lot about pregnancy when child development got too predicable. I also remember seeing something about breasts growing but,"

     I felt my chest, they felt the same as always. "I don't feel anything now." Last night they were weird feeling odd.

     "God, you're so serious. You're really pregnant?"

     I sighed. "I am."

                         .  
.

I am finally a senior here at Trost High after many years of being here. I'm not exactly the social type, I honestly rather get my work done and just finish the day as quick as possible. Good thing I had this attitude, I managed to get in the top ten class rank at two.

     First day coming to school knowing I'm pregnant. It definitely went smoother than my anxiety felt. A couple people asked if I was sick, someone said that I lost weight. During lunch, Farlan wasn't there to retrieve the news, which upset me a little; I wanted to tell him as soon as possible but I had Pre-Calc so I was fine. Isabel tried stuffing some form of nugget that wasn't chicken down my throat. When I continued to refuse, she offered soup less forceful, but still I declined. My stomach was being stingy, and hunger weakened me.

     In Pre-Calc an hour before the last, we are assigned A-B partners to "enhance the teaching" by reteaching and explaining together. My partner was a 104th class rank, greatly praised Alpha, Farlan Church. I hated this guy for a while, our past history left a nasty taste in my mouth, but the years I've been here he's always find his way in my schedule. So I managed.

     "Are you okay?" My partner asked during "work assessment time".

     Lying would be stupid, since I felt like Hell and probably looked the part too. "No," I mumbled with my now weak voice. "I'm so fucking hungry."

     "You didn't eat lunch?"

     "I haven't eaten anything without puking since Saturday."

     Farlan's crystal eyes widened. "That is not good..." He paused for a second looking down to his completed work. Took him ten minutes to do one problem before giving up. Me, on the other sick hand, would've taken ten minutes to finish all twenty. Too bad I feel horrible, so I have an empty sheet. The second ended, he stuck his hand in his jacket pocket yanking out a pack of saltine crackers. "This helps with nausea."

     I stared, but didn't argue. "Thank you." I took the crackers crinkling the clear wrapping open. "Why did you have this?"

     "You can't have soup without crackers."

     "That's pretty convenient you have these." I bit down already feeling the stupid urge. Though, I managed to chew and swallow.

     "Connivence is your best friend right now." Farlan chuckled lightly.

     I would smile but I was too busy chewing. One by one I ate the salty-ass crackers, my stomach still aches but I was slowly becoming content. By the end of the hour, the package was empty and my strength was regaining. The teacher allowed us to get on our phones the last five minutes, which is exactly what I did when the big hand hit home. Multiple messages from Eren, each one a different form of "Can we talk?" I replied to him after scrolling.

     "Someone is pissed." I heard beside me.

     "Nosey." I muttered sending the paragraph. He's always so nosey when I do something he's not apart of.

     "I couldn't help but glance." Farlan said. "Is your boyfriend mad?"

     "He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped. "How do you even know it's a boy?"

     "'Eren' is a boys' name. Unless spelled 'Erin' I guess."

     Just when I was starting to like him. "Whatever. Get out of my business." Farlan feel silent but I could feel his stare. That icy-ass stare. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I hate his glares. "He's worried about me, okay?"

     "You didn't have to tell me." I rolled my eyes. Eren texted back just as the bell rung. "I'll see you tomorrow." I got up leaving the room with a single wave.

                        .  
.

     "I didn't abort." I said as Eren and I walked down the school sidewalk onto the parking lot. Mikasa had volleyball, so her seeing me with Eren was unlikely. The plan was for me to drop him off at him and talk on the way. Through the rest of the school day he spammed me asking if I was okay. Course, I wasn't going to say anything about the pregnancy via phone. What if his mom reads it? Or his dad... I believe his mom died a while ago.

     Shameful I barely know much about my baby's daddy.

     Eren stopped in place, face lit up red. "You... You didn't?" He whispered. "It's still there?"

     I nodded. "It looks like an alien apparently... an alien with kidneys..." I scoffed shaking my head to Isabel. "I've been really fucking nauseas. Haven't ate a proper meal since Saturday."

     "You haven't eaten in three days?!"

     "...two, Eren. I've lasted longer it's not something new."

     "Easier said when you're not holding a child." The brightness had fell to a menacing black. I felt a need to take a step back.

     "I..." I fiddled my fingers. "I didn't think about that..."

     "You should start!"

     My mouth froze in an 'o'. Words caught in my throat. Usually I'm quick to argue back, but I just couldn't find anything right to say. I didn't want him to be more angry at me, so I said nothing pity-eyeing the pavement. I hear Eren exhale. "You want to stay to my place?"

     I begun to nod but my mouth beats me. "Sure." We moved forward, side by side. His hands in jacket pockets, mine crossed against my chest. Within a few seconds we made it to my car, getting situated inside. Before I started the engine I spoke, "I'm sorry."

     "I didn't say that for you to apologize. You just have to realize you're caring for someone else now. If you're not gonna eat, drink water so you don't dehydrate. Besides, if it's nausea, starchy stuff absorbs... stuff... so when we get to my place I can make you toast or something."

     I made a small chuckle finally bringing the car to life. "I didn't realize you were a doctor."

     "I'm not, my dad is." Eren huffed. "He has a lot of degrees, but at the moment he specializes in pregnancy."

     My heart sank. "What's his name?"

     "Grisha Jaeger."

     An explosion erupted in my chest, suddenly I couldn't breathe. "I don't think I stay at your house..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) leave your feedback my lovelies


	5. Coincidence

TEN WEEKS  
-DADDIE'S VERSION-  
\---

I stepped inside the side door pulling off my thick coat throwing it on the hook. The long school day shut away as I gently close the door. I was too close to telling Armin on his birthday, but I felt it would ruin it. Today was a close one too, we were on the subject of sexuality and I still couldn't find a way to say the truth. And man am I hating myself for it. I just want to tell someone, get their opinion.

     In all honesty, I really feel alone. Going to Mikasa's house is impossible without her asking me a bunch of questions, and me checking in on Levi will be suspicious. This was going to be a long nine months. Hell, it feel like it's been a year but only two months.

     Levi's birthday is later next month... poor guy has to deal with stress on his nineteenth birthday. Fuck... he's so much older than me. Isn't this statutory rape?

     "Eren," I immediately recognize my dad's frothy voice. Before he could finish his question I had already walked into the den where he sat in front of piles of papers. "How was school?"

     "Long." My shoulder fell against the finely wooden archway. "How was your day?"

     "Long." Dad chuckled. "Very long."

     I started to walk to the stairway but made it as far as the other archway before turning around slamming my other shoulder against the finely wooden archway. "Is it possible for a guy to get pregnant?"

     Dad gave me his eye above his thin glasses. "If they're an Omega it's possible. Something you gratefully don't have to worry about."

     Not exactly true... "I mean during these days. I thought they remove the uterus when they're born."

     Dad nodded his head fixing the falling lens. "They do. Unless the mother... no... the carrier denies. There are a lot of things that are legal here that's considered "against human rights" in other places, but performing that type of dangerous surgery on a baby is heavily relied on consent."

     "Oh... That makes sense. Okay, thanks."

     "Why do you ask?"

     "I was just curious." I begin to walk off but,

     "Eren, come sit." I face him, hesitant I obeyed sitting in the seat beside him. The papers filled with documents and patients names. Many words I didn't recognize or could even say.

     "Eren," I face him again, "every since your mother's death our relationship has really diminished."

     I scoffed. "Honestly, Dad, we never had that great of a relationship anyways." I slid down the chair folding my arms. 

     "I know, son. I really want us to grow together. You're becoming a young man and with your mom gone it's my responsibility to seek your growth. And I can't do that if I don't know you." My head dropped in pity. "Please, don't drift away from me. You can always tell me anything."

     "I want to tell you stuff but..." There are tears forming. "I was closer to Mom."

     "I know. She was your everything. I tried getting you a therapist after that incident but--"

     "I don't fu-- I don't need help!" I was so close to cursing but I stopped myself.

     "Than talk to me." Somehow, Dad was still calm. Outside anyways, I know where I get my anger from. "Don't leave me in the dark, Eren."

     "Why are we talking about this now? Mom died four years ago, what is the point of this?"

     "You've changed."

     "Yeah I changed my fucking mom died!" There it slipped. "You expect me to be the same?!"

     "I expect you to rehabilitate."

     "Whelp, that's bullshit now is it?" It's dangerously slipping. "She'd never brush me off like you did. She'd always get to the bottom of a problem. While you, you fucking tell me to get over it. Like you're telling me now! This is why our relationship sucks. I can't tell you anything because I don't know you!"

     Dad shot to the ground exhaling hard. After a minute of awkward silence, it had slipped out of my control. "There you go shutting down again. Not getting to the bottom of the problem. I'm telling you wants going on yet youre not saying shit." I stand up just as the tears drop to my chin. He looked up to me, eyes dark with unknown emotion. "No, actually I didn't tell you not a damn thing about what's going on. You wanna know so bad? Fine." I jam my finger into my chest. "I'm gay as fuck. That's not even the best part, I got a guy pregnant.

     Dad's face fell pale. I continued. "Are you satisfied now? Satisfied that you're going to be a grandpa?" Dad jumped up shoving me against the wall. At that moment I realized what I said, and regretted coming home period.

     "You're telling me this out of anger, correct?" I saw more worry than pissed. "You don't mean this?"

     I choked for a moment but manage to clear my throat. "I thought he was kidding too. My... my friend is actually pregnant." Dad backed away eyeing he paperwork. "You know him." He shot to me.

     "I do?"

     I nodded wiping my cheeks. "His uncle paid you a lot of money to keep quiet."

     "Levi?" I nod again. "I knew he wasn't going to abort." Dad unsurely laughed. "All those questions, they're similar to the one an expecting woman would ask. Cher curious questions, hiding excitement with fear and hate. How coincidental... no... ironic my own son is the father.

     "My fifteen year old son, who hasn't even hit his junior year of high school, about to be a dad. Hell, how old is Levi? Nineteen. Christ." He leaned against the papers laughing. "Oh man, what would your mom say?"

     "She'd slap me."

     He laughed again. "I feel like slapping you, Eren."

     "Please don't." His amusement is frightening...

     "I'm not." Dad stood straight again exhaling. "I'd like to see him again, since this is clearly the choice he's made."

     "I'll be sure to tell him." I walk out constantly looking back thinking he'll charge. He didn't, he sat back down not saying another word. I feel like a I fucked up big time. Like I, in a way, failed Levi.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave them comments children


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments, even just one makes me happy. Thanks for choosing to read this book. I really am enjoying writing it, and I have more to write. Many yaoi stories, both fan fiction and my own. ;)

  
I hear crying as I fiddled through this forrest.

     It's dark, these trees are big ass hell. Where am I? I can't see my own feet. How did I get here? I can barely see ahead of me. My heart is racing, it'll explode if it doesn't calm down. There's something moving inside me, clawing at the walls. Every step is taking away energy. Is there no air? Why can't I breathe?

     Movement is behind me, I look back being blinded by a white circle. "THERE IT IS!" I gasp. "CATCH THAT ABOMINATION!!!" Pastor Nick? A crowd of screaming people with flashlights runs towards me a split second after. Registering that took me half a mili-second to burst into a run.

     I skipped over dirt and sticks brushing past thick air. Heart skipping beats, sweat beads falling to the shaved edges of my hair, arms flinging side to side. The mob gained closer, closer their flashlights enlightened the path in front of me. This forrest was endless. I tried not to look back, but out of fear I did seeing only lights and darkness.

     "KILL HIM!!"

     "BURN HIM ALIVE!" Various voices were shouting death threats. I kept running, yet I was slowing down. No matter how hard I pushed, my speed declined. They caught me, dragging me by my shoulders through dirt. I'm kicking and screaming, pleading with the crowd. My hands free, I claw at them, they slap me punching me weak.

     They force me on my feet, dragging my soles onto the field. Tall grass tickled my ankles, their grips tight beneath my pits. Where did this field come from? It's still dark, but ahead I see a lone tree with a dangling noose. I panicked, regaining my kicks and shouts.

     "Please, no! God no! Don't do this!!! No... NO... STOP!! STOP THIS!" They toss me on the mini wooden stage, pulling my arms up wrapping the noose around my wrists tightening them. They wrapped another rope, to make sure I was secure. No matter my plea, they continued kicking the box. I dangle shouting in agonizing pain between my arms.

     Pastor Nick walks to me pointing, "You, Levi Ackerman, are an abomination. You should've atone for your sins. No man shall carry a child."

     "Stop this!" I screamed. "Just leave me alone!" I pleaded, rivers down my cheeks.

     "Your punishment has been decided." The crowd mumbled lighting up giant sticks. Suddenly, I was being dosed in a strong scented liquid. It was gasoline. "You and your child shall be lynched to death."

     I choke on my gasp wiggling wildly. "NO!! OH FUCK NO PLEASE!!!"

     "YOU GET NO MERCY!!" Pastor Nick rose his hands. "WITH GOD BY OUR SIDE, YOU SHALL BURN!! BURN!!! BURN!!!"

     I scream again, eyes wide no longer seeing the crowd but my own bedroom. I gasped for air clenching my chest. My face sticky hot with drying tears. It's burning hot in here, I'm suffocating. Beneath me is wet, and it wasn't sweat. I felt my slight bulge close to crying.

     Arms wrapped around me, I jolted seeing it was only Mikasa. The lights blinded me, I could see clearly not only Mikasa was here but Unc in the doorway.

     "Are you okay?" Mikasa searched me. "You were screaming really loud." I flipped the sticky covers seeing the puddle. "Oh woah..."

     "You pissed yourself?" Unc circled around Mikasa. "Must've been one hell of a nightmare."

     I regulated my breathing still having the dream linger in my mind. It felt so real, too real. Now that I know it was only a dream I calmed down a bit. The rest of anxiety went to the well-being of my baby. I pressed my abdomen, it's hard.

     "I don't see any blood." Mikasa said. I moved out of the bed getting a good look at the large stain in the front of my pants. "It smells like it's just piss."

     A sigh escaped as I walked around the bed, grabbing dry clothes out my drawers heading to the bathroom. It's dark as fuck outside, clearly the dead of the night. And on a school night. Didn't matter, I smelled like piss, and the warmness irritated me.

     In the hot shower, I still shook to the thought of that horrifying nightmare. I knew that Omegas are hated against, and that things can get violent, but the thought of a public lynching is just overkill. That can't happen, no human would allow that... Can they?

     I got out the shower clean and dry again. My bed is clear of sheets leaving a big ass stain on the mattress. How embarrassing...

     Mikasa came around with spray bottles in hand. "Oi, you don't have to help I can do it." I reached to the bottle but she snatched it away.

     "No, you're going upstairs and sleeping in the guest room."

     "What? The attic with a bed?" I frowned. "And dust?" I haven't had time to clean anywhere else besides my bedroom and most of downstairs. The attic is completely untouched, which means there's dust everywhere. Just thinking about it makes my OCD go insane.

     "It's either that or the couch downstairs... or my room."

     "Your room? Where would I sleep in there?"

     "My bed. I could sleep on my futon I guess. I mean, as long as you don't piss I'm okay with it." She begun to spray the stain. "Go ahead and get comfy, I left it nice and warm for you."

     "The last thing I need is warm." I muttered watching her spray... missing spots...

     "Go, Levi." She demanded. I didn't feel like arguing, lately I haven't felt up to it at all. I made my way to her room, her bed, her really soft bed that truly was warm to her silhouette.

     Mikasa made her way in moments later, tossing clothes off the futon. "So," she started going to her closet getting a large pink blanket, "what did you dream?"

     The nightmare was distancing itself away, but the aroma stayed leaving me feared to sleep. "Um... I dreamt the towns people were setting me on fire."

     Mikasa stopped looking to me. "Setting you on fire?"

     I nod. "Yeah, Pastor Nick was there and people I didn't recognize. They tied me up and called me an abomination. Then..." I crossed arms strangely comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Her bed was 100x more comfortable than my sack of rocks.

     "Damn," she fell onto the futon wrapping herself. "That sounds scary."

     "It was. I'm hoping I don't get a sequel."

     "Yeah, how do you think I feel? You're sleeping in my bed." She stretched to flick the lamp off leaving us in darkness beside from the moonlight. For a moment there was nothing but wind outside and creaking of wood. Until a, "Hey, Levi," broke out.

     "What is it?" I'm near sleep again despite my fear.

     "Who is the dad? Be honest."

     "I told you, you don't know him."

     "It's Eren isn't it?"

     My tiredness dispersed. I looked into the darkness where Mikasa laid. "Eren? Why would you think that?"

     "I see the way he looks at you. He clearly likes you. And when you're alone with him, I always have a feeling something might happen. That night, Unc made me come with him downtown, because he didn't want me and Eren to be alone but he 'needed help'. I was scared honestly, leaving Eren alone with you. Something might've happen. When we came back, everything seemed normal, but I just knew... I just knew that something I was so scared about had came true. The way he stared at you, it had changed to where he avoided your looks. And you did same. You both were ashamed."

     I look forward frowning once more, tightening the grip against my chest.

     "Eren got you pregnant, didn't he? Don't lie to me." Mikasa got louder. "And don't say Farlan either. That shit between you two. What he did to you, you'd never sleep with him again. Unless you were raped I suggest you don't give me a bullshit answer."

     I inhale sharply, letting out the same way. "Yeah. It's Eren's."

     Silence.

     "And yeah, I'm pretty fucking ashamed. I was in heat, an Alpha was nearby. We fucked. I got pregnant. The story still goes on, Mikasa. It's already happened so there's nothing you can do."

     "Do you like him?"

     "I don't know. He's an okay kid. I'm just carrying his child."

     "Tch, you don't even like him. He's fucking insane about you. Why? You're a midget bastard with no personality."

     I jumped up switching on the lamp nearby. "Are you really insulting me?"

     Mikasa did same showing her face. "Yeah I am! You knew I liked Eren!"

     "I--He clearly didn't fucking like you! Why are you so obsessed with him?!"

     "Obsessed?!" Mikasa leaped out of bed. "Obsessed?! I'm not obsessed with him! It's a fucking crush, you midget freak! A crush you stole from me!!"

     I shoved her covers off standing up. "Is that why you were being nice to me? So you could corner me in a low point?"

     She crossed her arms giving me that stern glare. Her body said she was done with me, but her silver eyes said, "Fight me." I wasn't dealing with this, I'm already stressed out enough I don't need her help.

     "Tch, you're crazy." I muttered making way out her door.

     "Have fun chocking on dust, whore." Mikasa slammed the door behind me. I watched the white door for a moment, then left to the hallway closet grabbing a large blanket similar to Mikasa's. I went to my room, saw the drying stain, snatched up a pillow and walked down the stairs.

     On the couch, I traced my fingertips up and down my swollen abdomen. "Visible veins" hidden under my shirt but exposed to my fingertips. There's a growing human being in me, chilling in its cocoon. Or at least trying to chilling, lately I haven't been a good dad staying away from stress. I tried to calm myself, and go to sleep. Even thought of good things like: if I go to a doctor I could hear it's heartbeat, or now it's looking more of a baby instead of an alien, even names flew pass my mind--though none of them sounded right. With all positivity, the negatives just outweighs.

     I did betray Mikasa. I am a whore. Me carrying a kid is the worse thing I could do, for the kid. It's not too late, I can still end off of this. Unc save the three-hundred dollars, I can go back to Darius. It doesn't even feel like I'm pregnant, feels like I'm just constantly nauseas and right now really constipated.

     It's not too late, I can end all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le lenny


	7. Risk

ELEVEN WEEKS 

 

I'm such a shitty mess.

     Not even done with the first trimester and my emotions, eating habits, sleeping arrangement, weight is every in all corners. There's no schedule to when I'm hungry and can't eat or when I'm full and can. Sleep is nonexistent at night, the nightmares are recurring, and I always fight myself awake so I don't piss again. Yet during the day I'm weaker than water, and there are almost no dreams at all. And please, don't get me started on my raging emotions...

     Before, I was skinny. Short and skinny, but hey I had some ripples going on due to intense workouts with Unc. Flat bellied, t-shaped shoulders, little "junk in the trunk", really content with my figure. Now that I've reached my eleven week mark, I'm feeling my "content" body is going to crumple in fat pieces.

     I've read some stuff online: personal stories, informatics, checked a pregnancy calculator and saw the baby was going to come around August 6th. It's early-December now, dangerously close to my Christmas birthday. July just seems so far way.

     It's cold as shit outside, bundling up is no joke. I heard up north is much more colder, but there are nicer people than down here.

     Mikasa was completely done with me, not talking or even looking my way. I ignored it, Unc didn't. During Thanksgiving, he tried getting her to talk to me after I explained the situation. Once that didn't work, he jumped to his own side completely banning Eren from coming in the house. We both were outraged, spreading our opinions and clashing heads. Everything just got heated at that point. I don't even want to go over that head-splitting night.

     Fuck it, I'll just skip ahead to the important part. The one where Eren confesses about his confession.

     "You told your dad?" I widened my eyes leaning against the park bench. "Ho-how did he take it?"

     "Urm... he laughed." Eren rubbed his neck as cold air escaped his mouth.

     "Laughed? What is he amused by this?"

     "I wouldn't say that. He wants to see you again."

     "Why?"

     "Formal meet I guess. It'd be helpful, since you've reached pass ten weeks." Eren shivered. "It's really cold out here."

     I met him at this park for the specific reason of him spamming my phone for the second time. Well, I'd say the other way around since he was worrying me. He waited until Saturday to see me, and agreed to meet here by the school. If I had known his dad knew I would've suggested his house.

     "Since your dad knows why don't we go to your place?"

     "I don't know how he'll react. He's scaring me honestly."

     "Speaking of scary. I guess while we're on this subject of telling people, Mikasa knows."

     "... I already know that..."

     "No, she knows you're the dad."

     Eren's face flushed red. "Wh-what?"

     "She completely flipped the fuck out." I could've exaggerated that. "Unc banned you from our house because of our arguing."

     "You guys fought over me?"

     "Still are."

     "Why you?"

     "Huh?"

     "I mean, I know why Mikasa is fighting for me but... why you? Is it only because you're carrying my kid? That seems to be pointless to do since I'm only a baby-daddy and don't actually mean much to your life in particular." Eren bowed his head to the footmarks in the snow.

     "That's not true. You're very important to me."

     "Really?" He fell back crossing his arms like a child on punishment. "How? You don't even like me. I'm just a sperm donor."

     "Stop it!" I jumped up snatching his jaw, breaking his formation. "You are not just a sperm donor, you mean a lot to me. I care about you alright? I want you not just in our kid's life but mine."

     "What are you saying?" He muttered through my fingers. I loosened my grip as I sat. Fuck... he's already in my hands, I mine as well hold onto him. That night, I told him I didn't know if I were gay or not, but that was a lie. I'm 101% homosexual, but the experience with Farlan left me a bad taste of trust in relationships. No, I always had a bad time trusting people, since they always left me. Mom, Farlan, hell even Mikasa. Apart of me wanted to trust Eren, he seems so pure and loving when he isn't pissed off. My stubbornness is leaving a mark on him. I may be carrying his kid, but I've always felt something for Eren. Something different from Farlan. Now there is a child involved I have no choice but to revisit tainted issues.

     I pulled his jaw into mine, smashing mine to his chapped lips. My eyes closed automatically, then open shortly after the kiss ended. Eren, he's caught in dreamland. "Are... you in heat?"

     A little woozy from the strongly warm kiss, I replied, "No... I'm a little preoccupied to be going into heat. These... I..." I sighed looking to the snow. "You're important." I can hear his grinning.

     "Does this mean we're dating?"

     "Whatever." I quickly replied but denied it. "I'm sorry. Yeah, we're..." I bit my inner lip, my leg shook on the bench. "We're dating."

     Eren chuckled. "You're blushing."

     "Shut up."

     "You look so cute when you blush."

     "I said shut up." I reflected his crossed arms muttering, "You're much cuter..."

    "What was that?"

     "Nothing, don't worry about it."

     "Okay..." Eren wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. "Babe."

                             .  
.

Eren open the door allowing me to step in. The space was so small, in order for Eren to squeeze in I'd have to either go in the basement or the kitchen. "Hand me your coat, Levi." I lopped off this giant coat handing it to Eren. He grabbed it but he glance down to my stomach. "You're not showing as much as I thought."

     "That's because of this shirt." I lifted the edge, patting slight, pale roundness. "I don't even want to think about later."

     Eren walked up to me leaving his hand beside mine. "It's so hard."

     I sighed softly. "You'll be surprised later."

     "How are you? Are you sleeping well?" He lowered his eyes. "Are you eating?"

     "Yes I'm eating. I ate more 'starch' than anything. The nausea has gone down anyways, so, I can try for a decent meal."

    Eren relaxed pulling both hands around my hips. "Answer my other questions."

     I'm still embarrassed about the bed innocent. If I'm lucky Mikasa won't say anything to anyone. Which is a low chance she won't, her mouth is bigger than her remorse. "I... I'm kinda having nightmares at night. It's keeping me up. I sleep when I get home from school so, I'm getting some rest."

     "That's go--"

     "I see you're getting comfortable." We both shot to the archway. That's the doctor all right. Grisha. "Please, don't let me interrupt." Eren peeled away greeting his dad. I covered my abdomen greeting him also.

.

     "I'd never think you'd be the one to capture my son's heart." Grisha leaned against the chair crossing his arms. Eren sat across from me, we all form a triangle by the paper-filled table. The house was very well built and fancy, but clearly isn't well-attained. "Please, tell me about yourself, Levi."

     I never know how to answer this question. There really isn't much going on, besides the baby I suppose. "Um... I'm a senior? I mainly focus on my grades which got me rank two in the top ten--"

     "Rank two? Impressive." Grisha turned to Eren. "Take notes from him."

     "I'm doing pretty well." Eren said with a pout.

     "You're not even in the top fifty, Eren. Speaking of school, are you planning on graduating with two year old?"

     Fuck, I forgot he was only a sophomore. "I plan on taking care of the kid while Eren finishes."

     "You know how troublesome that'll be?"

     "I'm graduating in May. Actually, I can get my GED early. This is my choice and I'm willing to sacrifice." The only rational idea is get rid of this kid, but only because this place is unforgiving. Up North, we all would have a better chance. I hate it here anyways. "My plan is to go up North."

     "Up North?" I nod.

     "I'll go with him." Eren jumped in.

     "What about your education?"

     "I'll go to school up there."

     Grisha fell short of words shaking his head. He stood up shuffling through the papers snatching an I.D. "Let's go check on your baby."

                          .  
.

I kept the hood on the whole time until Grisha shut the door, and locked it. He had me lay on a hard-top with paper crumpling below me. Eren standing beside me, rubbing down my arm.

     "Alright, try not to talk too loud." Grisha stumbled over sitting down on the wheelie chair squirting freezing gel on the roundness. I jolted a bit. "It's a little cold." He grabbed a stick that looked like a deodorant ball stuck to a machine and circled around.

     I hissed, but Eren's warmth calmed me down. Grisha rolled around, in the black screen there was an empty space with a little white figure at the center. "Is that it? Is that our baby?" My jaw fell. It's grown so much.

     "Yeah, I can't seem to find the heartbeat." He pressed and curved the ball. "You're eleven weeks correct? We should be able to--"

     "Wait, you can't find it? Does that mean--"

Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump.

     "Woah." Eren leaned in. "That's... that's an actual heartbeat."

     "It's so loud." I said dazed. Seeing is just believing, but adding hearing to that makes it unbelievably true.

     "It's under a lot of stress. Levi, I have to be blunt but this is a fragile time in the baby's development. You can risk a miscarriage. Which in my opinion doesn't sound too bad."

     "'Doesn't sound too bad'?! There's a child in there. A human being. You want it die?"

     "I didn't want it to be conceived in the first place but you see I had no part in that. Look, I gave you my two cents on getting rid of--"

     "Keep your damn money!" I shouted.

     "Levi, it's okay. Don't pay attention to what he says. Do what you want." Eren stroked my hair. "It's alright, we'll be fine. The baby, will be fine. You just have to... you just have to settle alright?"

      I watched him steadily catching breath. Beside me I noticed the rapid heartbeat. Have I been putting my baby through so much shit this past couple of weeks? I was so worried about other people finding out and forcing an abortion. In reality, I'm the one killing my own kid.

 


	8. Problem (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *part one bc for the next two chapters Imma be too lazy to name them :^)

THIRTEEN WEEKS

I'm awake, but I didn't open my eyes.

     Morning has arrived, a Monday morning that is. The taste of Grisha's harsh words still lingered, and the dream from last night had completely disappeared. I didn't want to open my eyes, I'd rather lay here on this couch. Too embarrassed to sleep in my own bed, too annoyed to talk to anyone but Eren. He's even annoying at times, but I greatly appreciate his presence.

     I laid there for a moment, tortilla'd in the same old blanket. So tired but can't go back to sleep.

     "You're going to be late for school." A girl broke through my silent barrier.

     "I'm not going to school."

     "You rather fail than get an education?"

     "I'll be fine."

     "Enjoy being a single parent on welfare working at McDonalds."

     I open my eyes regretting instantly. Her face was enough to piss me off. "You're stressing out my baby."

     Mikasa rolled her eyes walking to the back. I closed mine again taking a deep breath. I don't know how long I lied there, but my blood was boiling so I needed to calm down.

     There was a clatter beside me, then a tap on my shoulder. "Fuck o--" I opened to Unc standing above me.

     "I got you some water. Staying home again I heard."

     I saw the glass and sighed. "Yeah, I'm not feeling up to it."

     "You've missed a lot of days. Teachers are calling me, they're noticing something is up with you. I know you don't want them to know."

     I crossed my arms.

     "I'll told them you have pneumonia. But that excuse isn't going to last long. My suggestion right now is to get your GED as soon as possible."

     "What's up North like?"

     Unc chuckled scratching his neck. "Cold. Bumpy. Windy. Cold. The people there are pretty okay."

     "Are they really as accepting as I heard?"

     He tilted his head side to side. "There's going to be mean people everywhere you go. But, there's a district there, Auburn Hills, they're most known for accepting gays and Omegas."

     "Auburn Hills? I never heard of it."

     "It's a really small district. Sits on the Aurora Lake. Man, it is a gorgeous lake, looks like the ocean it's so big. My parents use to take us up there and go swimming."

     "Mom likes the water?"

     "She loved it. Said it was her 'runaway land'." He looked down on me adding a smirk. "You're a lot like Kuchel. Looks, smarts, stinginess. Even making the same mistake she did."

     "You mean when she was pregnant with me?"

     "Yeah. We all told her to abort. She was only sixteen. Never got her GED, never went to college. She just worked at a..." Unc cleared his throat, finding new answers from his dirty boots. "She was just making the wrong decisions. But she loved you a lot. More than she loved any of her family."

     I made a weak smirk. I haven't given a full thought about my mom in forever. She died when I was young, so the effect had already passed. Still, I miss her, and I wish I knew more.

     "I prefer you go to Auburn Hills." I shot up to him. "You'll be safer there."

     I sat up getting whiplash, but I ignored it. "Really? You'll take me?"

     "No. But I can give you starters money."

     It's better than nothing.

     "Get some rest." Unc left out the room not giving me another look. I really couldnt go back to sleep now, so I checked my phone seeing a good morning text from... my boyfriend.

     Lately, we've been texting back and fourth talking about ourselves and about my well-being. Eren's really been there, maybe not in person but he's keeping in touch. Some night, when night terrors rudely awaken me, I call him and he answers. Other nights when I just can't sleep, I call him and he answers. No matter how tired he always manages to pick up the phone. We could talk about anything and I'm more calmer. Just hearing his voice, seeing his text, thinking about him makes me more calmer.

     I texted him saying I wasn't going to make it to school, then revisited older messages. I went as far as when he spammed me that day I told him I didn't abort.

 

November 3rd, 2013  
12:41 pm

Are you okay?

I'm fine.

Are you sure? I'm sorry I didn't go up there to the bleachers. You were talking to Isabel,  
I didn't want to interrupt.

it's okay.

it seemed serious, I don't  
mean to intrude.

We were just talking.

Did you tell her?

Yes

What she say?

Not much

When can I see you?

After school.

I have dance... 

Skip it 

I can't do that 

besides Mikasa'll get suspicious

 

I don't care what Mikasa thinks

Are you meeting me or not?

Okay..

If you're late I'm leaving

Okay

  
November 28th, 2013  
3:40 pm

hey

hi

I have something to tell  
you

What is it?

My dad and I got into a heated argument last night and it kinda  
just slipped  
I'm sorry

What slipped?

When can I see you?

what slipped?  
Eren?

I'll tell you when we see each  
other

Why can't you tell me  
now?

I want to see your reaction  
When can we meet?

  
Tomorrow I guess  
we'll meet at  
that park by the school.

Okay

December 3rd, 2013  
2:25 am

Eren?

You up?

Yes?

I didn't mean to wake you up

It's fine

What's wrong?

I had a nightmare

What about?

I gave birth, the baby had  
died and everyone in the room  
cheered tossing it  
like a football.

What the hell?

That's weird as fuck.

I'm sorry

Are you okay?

I can't go back to sleep.

At least I'm not being  
burned alive.

My dreams are  
getting more comical...

I didn't laugh.

Go drink some warm milk and when you're ready get some rest.

Okay

 

December 5th, 2013  
1:04 am

Levi?

You awake?

I don't sleep  
What's up? Having nightmares?

Not exactly.  
I was just wondering, what  
happened to your mom?  
I never asked.

Why are you thinking  
about that  
in the middle of the night?

I can't sleep.  
I was thinking about you.  
We don't know each other  
that well.  
I want to get to know you.

At 1 in the morning?

I'm sorry

You can try and go to sleep

No, it's fine.

It's just sorta hard to talk  
about

That's understandable...  
My mom had breast cancer.  
By the time we found out it had spread and she was terminal.

Oh

I'm sorry

It's fine.  
Her anniversary is in a couple months.  
My dad's still trying to get me a therapist but Im still refusing  
Her death really did impact me.  
I was only 11 when she died.

I'm so sorry

Is that why you're wondering?

  
Mikasa told me about your  
mom dying. She wouldn't tell  
me how she died

She killed herself

Oh my god

Levi I don't know what to say

You don't have to say anything. I was only 5 when it happened so it didn't really impact me  
as much. I wish I got to know her.  
My uncle told me she loved me a lot. But, it feels so hard to believe since she left me.  
It feels like everyone leaves me

This is hard to talk about

I didn't know

I won't leave you.

Right

No I mean it

I'm not leaving you ever

Better get use to me

I will

Thank you

Talk to me anytime, I'll be there

Okay

December 6th, 2013  
9:58 pm

You asleep yet?

No. I don't sleep until like 11 lol

What's up?

Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing

Laying here talking to you

Nothing else?

Breathing

Levi?

Sorry I was talking to Mikasa

You guys made up?

Fuck no. She's more  
pissed at me than ever.

She holds grudges  
She hasnt talk to me  
in a while either

You know she had a huge crush  
on you

Too bad I stole you from her

You didn't steal me, she  
never had me in the first place  
I looked at Mikasa like a sister. Nothing more.

That's how I feel about Isabel.  
She even calls me big bro but I only call her by her name.  
She reminds me of you

How

She hot-headed and very  
opinionated. You guys  
sorta have the same eyes too.

Weird.

Yea

Hmm

12:15 am

Eren

Huh?

I lied to you

About what?

me being confused about  
my sexuality

What you were never confused?

No. I always knew I was  
gay. I never really  
accepted it.  
Neither did I accept  
myself as an omega.

Why did you lie to me though?  
I told you I was sorta  
gay

Well I had a bad relationship with someone else

A guy?

Farlan Church

Eren?

You there?

I'm here

Are you mad?

Idk

Do you still have feelings for this Farlan guy?

Hell no

He left me for a cheerleader

I'm done with him

So you didn't end the relationship?

somewhat  
don't have to worry about it

Did he take your virginity? 

If if I say yes will you loose your shit? 

I'm sorry 

whatever 

I am I just got a little defensive 

why? 

I don't know 

 

Omg don't do that shit Levi

Do what?

Ignore the problem

What problem?

I'm trying to get to know you 

and you're shutting down on me 

I hate fighting

Were not fighting, it's just talking 

It feels like fighting 

It's not 

I don't want to talk about this 

Oh my fucking God

Fine

 

 

Wyd?

What does that mean? 

What are you doing?

Laying on the couch

What happened to your bed?

Levi

I don't want to talk about that either

Levi  
...  
...........  
You're going to piss me  
off again

 

I had a nightmare and

I pissed myself

Oh

You better not be laughing

I'm not...

I'll break your dick 

It's not surprising. Pregnant  
people have to pee a lot  
because of the baby on  
your bladder.  
So you peeing on yourself isn't shocking.

Oh

Do you pee a lot?

Yea

See? Nothing embarrassing  
about that. Happens all the  
time.

Okay

I really am sorry

its fine

seriously, I just don't want a repeat 

he did take my virginity

and for a while I did still want him but I swear it's over 

I see 

I almost lost it to Mikasa but it didn't feel right 

  
How long ago was this?

It was last year. Before I met you.

She never told me that.

Mikasa and I had just met. I have to admit, I thought she was someone for me.  
But, once she invited me to her house and I met you, all those thoughts kinda left.

Did you only continue to  
hang out with Mikasa for me?

Maybe.

Don't tell her.

She'll get depressed.

I won't  
I'm a little tired so I'm  
going to go to bed.

Goodnight.

Have  
nice dreams

I'll try.

     That's as far as I got before Eren replied. He told me to get some rest, which I intended to do.  
                      .  
.

The next day I tried to go to school, but I was so damn dizzy, everything would spin each time I stand straight. I became couch-ridden. Along with the day after that, and the day after that. Getting back on track with all the missing work was going to be impossible.

     Me graduating, felt impossible.

     When Isabel brought work home for me, everything seemed foreign. "What the hell is this?" I said to the cluttered coffee table of study sheets and thick work packets.

     "Urm... math, reading..." to Isabel this was rocket science considering her a sophomore. Like Eren... "Why are you taking two math classes?"

     "So I can be ready for calculus in college, and statistics for some type of idea on paying bills."

     "Geez, this stuff looks hard. I'm not too good at math anyways. Will you need tutoring?"

     I look over the stacks of work again. "I don't know what I need."

     "Why don't you graduate early? You already took your SAT right?"

     "Yeah. But the website never confirmed me, it just says I never taken it which means I'll probably have to take it again. Honestly I don't even think I'm going to college." I didn't know what I was going to do out of high school anyways. Now, I'll  
be preoccupied with a child.

     "This is a lot of stuff for one kid."

     "It's called sacrificing." I leaned back against the couch.

     Isabel sat next to me, eyes on my swell. "Can I?"

     I lift my shirt. "Go for it." She felt and pressed.

     "It's hard."

     "Its heartbeat is fast. I have to calm down or else... I just can't be stressed out right now." My chest tightened, I touched my left breasts frowning. "What the hell?"

     Isabel pulled her hand away. "What is it?"

     "My... My breast is swollen." I felt the other one: same firmness. "I'm growing boobs?" Both hands squeezed the lumps. Isabel burst out laughing, leaning over herself. "What are you laughing at?"

     "You!" She clenched her stomach falling back. "Mr. Perfect-male-body. Mr. Sexy is getting boobies."

     "Shut the fuck up." A smile snuck up. "You're such a brat."

     Isabel laughed harder. "I'm sorry, big bro."

     I rest my hands in a fold on the swollen breasts saying nothing. If I could take her with me when I leave I would.

     "Hay, don't be mad alright..." Isabel suddenly calmed down. She twirled her undone fingers. "Farlan drove me here, and he helped get your missing work. He's outside waiting for me now."

     I look down to my bulge for answers, "Why would I be mad about that?" Besides his presence being near me once more. If I enjoyed anything from skipping school it's not seeing him. 

     "Well, the situation you guys had. I know you're still pretty pissed. Please, can you guys just talk it out? I can't handle being best friends with two people that hate each other."

     I cross my arms grumbling, "Fine. Go get him." Isabel couldn't jump up any faster out the door. For a moment I sat there in silence revisiting Farlan and my time together. What we did, how I felt, how he broke it, how I'm going to prevent any of this happening with Eren. There was an essay in my mind of what I was going to say. Once that tall Alpha stepped inside, I lost all my mind went blank.

     "You don't have pneumonia, do you?' Farlan crossed his arms staring me down.

     "No." I avoided eye contact.

     "You're pregnant?'

     "Yeah."

     "Who's the dad?"

     "Don't worry about it."

     "It's that Eren kid isn't it?"

     I look up. "I said don't worry about it. Me being pregnant has nothing to do with us."

     "It does."

     "How?"

     "We broke up."

     "So?"

     "I broke up with her. It didn't feel right."

     "What does this have to--"

     "I'd rather be with you."

     I lean forward pushing my face into my hands. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

     "I made a mistake, it won't happen again."

     I rise up. "I found someone else."

     "A fucking freshman."

     "Sophomore."

     "What is the difference you're way older than him."

     "Doesn't matter, I like him. And I'm carrying his kid."

     "That little angry brat isn't going to take care of you."

     I jump up. "That little brat has got more balls than you do."

     "Bullshit. Kid probably can't wipe his ass properly without his mommy's help."

     "Get the fuck out."

     "WAIT!" Isabel shouted getting between us. "This didn't solve anything."

    "And it's not going to be solved." Farlan said not taking his eye off me. "He doesn't handle problems. Go ahead, walk away, kick me out. Avoid the issue like you always do."

     "Fuck you."

     "You've already fucked me enough." Farlan began to walk to the door. "You should really figure yourself out before starting another relationship. See with me, I know how to handle you. That kid gone leave you in no time." His words stuck to me like glue as he disappeared out the door.

     "I'm sorry, Levi. I tried. I really did."

     "It's okay."

     "He's my ride. Don't let that bother you. He can be a jerk. You know that."

     "Mmhmm."

     "I gotta go."

     "Okay."

     "I'll see you soon."

     "Okay." And just like that Isabel left. Farlan left. Mom left. Kenny's never really been there to leave me. Mikasa left. Everyone was leaving. I squatted down on the couch, my leg violently shaking. I can't breathe, I think of the baby and take deep, shaky breaths.

      I grab my phone, finger shaking as I scroll to Eren's number. I call him. One ring turn to two that turned to three into four before the answering machine picked up. I drop the phone rocking back and fourth. There's a black ring around vision, slowly closing in. My heart is racing, both legs are shaking. It feels like I'm dying, it feels like something is choking me. Something is wrong. The baby...

      The phone buzzed beside me. It rang for a moment, I gained the strength to answer but not say anything. "Levi? Levi what's wrong is everything okay? Talk to me. Levi?"

     "I'm..." My voice is rigid. Outside I hear a loud engine. "I'm having a panic attack. I... I can't breathe."

     "Are you at home?"

     "Yes. Eren... I can't--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted my first "full" edit in YouTube. Check it out plz 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ycYsJG7wyVo
> 
> Idk if links work, let's find out. If not my acc is fufu tbfh


	9. Problem (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey I know it's not a lot but I'm actually happy this fic got to 100 kudos. I enjoy writing it, thanks so much!

I am awake, but I didn't open my eyes.

     No, I did open my eyes only to close them when the brightness blinded me. They adjusted, I didn't know my surroundings. A second passed, it's a hospital room. I look around seeing Eren slumped in a chair. I call his name but he doesn't answer. I shout, no answer. That's when I saw the blood stain on his crotch. I call his name again, more frightened. His chest isn't moving. I crawl out of the bed, hearing the splashing. Beneath me is a blood puddle soaking through my socked feet.

     This is a dream. I see the clock. 84:01 AM. This is a dream. I close my eyes, my body grew numb. Ahead I can hear screams, but I ignore them shutting my eyes tighter.

     I jolted sitting up gasping for air. "Hey, hey," I look beside. Eren is there, his crotch clean of blood, "It's okay you were just dreaming." I studied the room. Surely a hospital room, but the atmosphere was much more different than the one in my dream. Even the furniture, arrangement, and lighting--dimness--were different.

     "What happened?" I asked becoming more lucid. "Why are we here?"

     "You had a seizure..."

     "A seizure!?!"

     "Yeah... It started off a panic attack, but didn't end that way."

     I felt my stomach. "Please tell the baby is okay."

     "The baby is fine. Well... Not entirely fine."

     "What do you mean?"

     "The doctors said you almost had a miscarriage. But, it survived."

     I sighed softly rubbing. "What a trooper." I mutter.

     "They said you need to be on prenatal care."

     "With what insurance? And what Doctor is going to prescribe it to me? Wait... You're not saying 'Dad', is this a different doctor?"

     "They had to pick you up in an ambulance. People know now."

     "What's... What..." I noticed by the door a chair latched under the handle. "What's going--"

     "Shhhh," Eren stood up brushing my bangs. "Everything is going to be fine. We're leaving tonight."

     "Leaving? Leaving where?"

     "Auburn Hills."

     "Wha--"

     "My dad's good friend lives there. He's going to take care of us. Rest for now."

     "But,"

     "Everything is going to be okay." Eren kissed my forehead, placing his hand on my stomach.

-DADDY"S VERSION-  
\---

He couldn't know.

     No, not after that episode. I'm so glad Kenny and Mikasa had gone home just as the seizure started. I'm glad the paramedics didn't expose him to much. I'm pissed someone ratted him out. I'm pissed an angry mob formed outside the hospital, I'm livid at Pastor Nick.

     "You are barricading an abomination!" Pastor Nick shouted on a podium above his crowd. They surrounded the entrance to Trost Medical Center, where inside a pregnant Omega rests. "He shall be executed at once!!" The brainwashed crowd went wild. Once I heard the silence talking to Levi, I tossed out all my school books and packed it with as much clothes as I could fit. There was a pit in my stomach, my gut was telling me this was the last time I'm seeing Trost in a very long time. I got Dad to drive me to his house, only to see the ambulance. I was right to pack my stuff. My father and I pulled up to the center, there was no where to park, and I wasn't going to wait. I jumped out the car running, book bag bouncing on my back, shoving pass people. I got to the center where Pastor Nick "preached".

     "Murder is against God's word!" I shouted. "He created everyone equally, yet here you are promoting a crowd to kill one of God's children. Look at you. You're presenting yourself as a messiah, but really you're just a homophobic phony! That right there is blasphemy!"

     "I am no messiah, I am a messenger. And God has given me the word to kill this creature."

     "That's bullshit!"

     "Son, just by you joining Satan's gift is more than enough reason to make me believe you're one of them. God blissfully created you as an Alpha, I can smell your hormones from here. You'd rather suffer in Hell than be happy with your gift?"

     I groaned shoving through the remains people blocking the door. Dad was right behind me. Speaking out, "You're making a mistake, Pastor Nick. The guy in there had just found out he was pregnant. He's going to get an abortion, there has just been a slight delay because of the seizure."

     "Slight delay?"

     Dad nodded. "It's a big misunderstanding. Please, call--"

     "We are not to leave until it is proven that the demon has been cleared from inside him."

     The director of the hospital walked through the wooden doors along with nurses. Ritz or something was her name. I couldn't exactly remember, but Dad introduced me to her many times. "Pastor Nick..." She said crossing her arms. "This is unnecessary. Get you and your crowd out of here! We'll handle the situation."

     "We want to see remains of the baby!!" Someone shouted, the rest cheered.

     "That's disgusting!" I yelled over the crowd. "You're all horrible people!"

     "Inside that hospital is a horrible creature!" Pastor Nick pointed. "He must be atoned for his sins. Remove the uterus as well."

     "We'll do what we can." She yelled opening the doors. I followed behind her. "Eren, are you sick? Why are you here?"

     "That abomination is my child."

     Dad stood beside me. "Rico, keep these doors barricaded. Let no one in."

     "Doctor, I can't do that. What about people who actually need help?"

     "Fine, where is he now?"

     "He's being transported to a room now. I checked with the doctors, he's okay."

     "I want body guards by his door."

     Rico sighed. "Alright."

     "What room?" I asked.

     "B303. Upstairs."

     "Keep that information to only higher ups."

     "I will." She walked off as I begin to rush to the elevators, but I was stopped by Dad's giant hand.

     "He can't stay here."

     "I know." He released me.

     "Not here in Trost District. He shouldn't even be in the republic right now."

     "I know, we have to go somewhere else." I studied the white tiles. "I don't know where, but not here."

     Dad sighed deeply pulling out his phone. "I have a friend up North. He should be able to take care of you two."

     "What's up North?" A deep tone startled me. I whipped around seeing Levi's uncle, beside him a girl I use to know. "You're Eren's dad, eh?"

     Even though I didn't look, I knew Dad had nodded his head. "You are?"

     "That Omega's uncle." Kenny crossed his arms staring me down. I was more focused on Mikasa's empty glare.

     "You look familiar..."

     "I probably do."

     "Well, we must come up with a plan than. Like I told my son, I have a friend up North who can take care of them."

     "Where North?"

     "Sina Republic." Dad shook his head scratching behind his ear. "Auburn District, Sina."

      Kenny's face blushed red. The corner of his lip peeked up. "That's perfect."

     "I'll drive them to ensure their safe-"

     "No need. I have someone who can take care of that. You and I need to distract those religious-crazed idiots out there."

     Dad silenced stepping closer to Kenny, knocking me out the way. "I remember you now. You're the one who paid me a lot to keep my stuff to myself."

     "'Keep your shit to yourself,' is what I said. I'm not one to sugar code. Kenny Ackerman." Kenny reached out his hand with a sly smile. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Grisha Jaeger."

     Dad cooperated hesitantly, firmly shaking his hand. "You have someone to drive them?"

     "Sure do, sir." Kenny pulled back standing shoulder to neck with Mikasa. "A guy who'd do just about anything for three-hundred bucks. He'll get them there safely."

     "That's a low price, are you sure he doesn't need more?"

     "May be low to you, Doctor, but to other people it's a reasonable price. I guess, you could chip in for their well-being, since that's extra. He can get them out of here by tonight."

     Dad turned to me lowering his chin. "Eren, It'll be a while before I see you again, since there is no choice." He glanced to the door, there's a dim chanting of unidentifiable words. He came back to me sighing. "You'll finish school up there, I want you to not give Zeke a hard time."

     "I won't, Dad."

     "I'll visit as frequent as I can."

     "Okay... Is this goodbye?"

     "They know who you are. They know we both have something to do with thi--" Dad shot to Kenny, who was patiently watching with his arms folded. "Did they see you? How did they find out Levi was here?"

     Kenny shrugged. "Someone snitched on that face website thing, that's what one of the nurses told me. They didn't know who it was, psssh, I'll get it out of them."

     "It was Farlan." Mikasa said suddenly. "I forgot to unfollow him when he and Levi broke up."

     "Mikasa, why didn't you say anything until now?" I was ready to snap, but I held back.

     "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides he didn't say any names, just something about a pregnant guy being taken away in an ambulance. His name isn't known, or his face, so why is it being treated so serious? "

     "It's pretty fucking serious." I clenched my fists.

     "Maybe if you two hadn't fucked in the first place this wouldn't have happen."

     "You're just jealous that I love him!" I screeched, echoing in the reception room. Her face froze on an 'o' as she sprinted into a barren hallway.

     Kenny hissed. "That was awkward." I faced him. "I better call my guy. She'll calm down soon enough."

     "No she won't." My voice trailed off.  
.  
                           .

     "Levi," I shook his lifeless body alive.

     "Huh? Wha--" he glanced around unable to keep his eyes open. "Where am I? What's going on?"

     "We're leaving." I pulled his covers back helping him out of bed. Levi wore the same clothes he came in, a long white t-shirt and baggy plaid pajama pants. There's a brown bag in the chair I sat--the one Levi's uncle left when he didn't bother to wake him up, with a black coat on the handle and tiny black and white converse beneath it. I snatch the converse easily sliding them onto his feet, next wrapping him in the jacket. The guards in scrubs behind him waiting at the door with a wheel chair. I walked him to sit going back to grab my book bag and wrap his bag around my shoulder.

     "Leaving where? Auburn Hills?" Levi watched both guards. "Eren."

     "Yeah." They wheeled him down the hall to an elevator. This place was dead, ominous, scary to be exact. I've been in a hospital late at night, it's almost always quiet. Tonight was different, the atmosphere was much more dangerous than a hospital should be. Outside in the front, the crowd still waited. They have tents and shit, determined as hell. Rico told them the procedure was taking longer than usual, which bought us time to sneak out the back.

     For us to sneak out is risky, because anyone can snitch and expose our location. We made it to the back where paramedics usually bring in patients. It was empty all except a black truck sitting there, an old man stood in front leaning against it.

     I made it to him, shaking his hand. "I'm Darius Zackly." He glanced down to Levi. "Nice to see you, Levi."

      Levi pouted as Darius walked around to the driver side. "Who is that?" I asked him.

     "I'll tell you later." He stood up as one of the nurses opened the back door. Levi first, then me after closing the door back. The engine roared to life. "There's no luggage?"

      "We don't have time to go get anything." I pulled out his phone from my pocket. "Is this enough?"

     Levi gently grabbed the phone watching down. "Yeah, it's fine."

      Darius looked through the mini hanging mirror. "Next stop, Auburn Hills."

      I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we pulled off. "Hey," I kissed beneath his chin, "everything is going to be okay."  
.

                         .

The Temptations blasted through the speakers, but not louder than the wind from the air ducts. Levi shivered underneath me. I leaned in the middle space of the passenger and driver seat, "Can you turn the air down. It's freezing back here."

      "You better get use to the cold." The old man said dialing both air and music down. "Where you're going, it's going to bite your ass."

     "I'm sure it's not going to be as cold as it is in here."

     "You'll be mistaken." He chuckled with a gross, wet cough. "Auburn Hills can get pretty chilly. Especially now while it's winter."

     "I have to pee." Levi said not taking his menacing eye off Darius. Darius shot back shaking his head.

     "Better hold it until we reach middle point. Once those God-crazy bastards find out you snuck out there's going be rioting."

     "I'm hungry too." Levi didn't stop. "I have a taste for something spicy. And some tea."

     "Levi, quit being petty." I mummered looking out the window. Pitch fucking black, dark enough to only see the dim lighting from the front lights.

     "'Petty'? Do you even know what that words mean?"

     "God..." Darius interrupted before I could give him a definition. "Middle point is only ten minutes away, I'm being melodramatic."

     "Sorry, Eren. I don't mean to have an attitude. I'm just hungry... and I need to pee."

     "It's fine. Everything is fine.."

\---


	10. Problem (Part Three: Resolution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up, everybody. My name is killer fufu and lets gets riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight into the ereri.
> 
> Makin fun of that YouTube asshole. It's fun :)

     "What are you guys going to do once you get to Auburn Hills?" I peeled my eyes open seeing cars zip pass, an open field far off with dead grass and advertisement billboards. Took me a second to realize we were still riding on the freeway, the road feels more safer with light than none. A green sign pass by with white words:

**HERMIHA**   
**30 MILES**

     "Um..." I sat up moving Eren in the process. He woke up, eyes red and puffy, than closed them again once snugged on my shoulder. "I don't know. This is all happening really fast to be Frank."

     "Heh, yeah that'll happen when a guy gets pregnant."

     "Why are you driving us? I thought Auburn Hills was a whole republic away?"

     "It is. Your pops paid me that three-hundred you were supposed to pay me for something else."

     I bowed my head. "Where is he?"

     "Hell if I know, last time I saw him was at the hospital to give me the money. He was in, aaaah, red pickup trunk with a little black-headed honey in the front seat. He had," Darius thumbed to me, "that there leather bag," I look down the the bag below my feet, "and went inside the hospital. Came back and paid me to drive you and your baby-daddy to Auburn Hills. Got out of there fast alright, didn't even give me a chance to say 'have a nice night', heh.

     "He called me couple hours earlier, saying he needed me to pick you up from that fancy hospital. That right there is three hours from Stohess to Trost, and it was already sunset. But hey I made it, in the dead of the night, but I made it."

     Eren shuffled on my arm squinting his closed eyes. "How far until we get to Auburn Hills?" I asked.

     Darius whistled. "Just leaving Stohess, so I'd say, " he whistled again, this time shorter, "we have about four more hours of riding."

     "Dad already has a place for us to stay." Eren sat up rubbing his eyes.

     I leaned in gently rubbing his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

     "I'm fine. I just slept rough. How long was I out?"

     "A couple minutes." Darius pulled over off an exit onto another freeway. Another sign, this time high above on a metal beam:

**HERMIHA**   
**22 MILES**

     "Sleeping Beauty over there was out the rest of the night. Like that piss trip on the side of the road and a good McDonald's meal really knocked you out." Eren pulled out his phone, I glance over. 8:43 AM.

     "What about your Dad having us a place to stay?"

     "Oh, he has a friend there who's going to take care of us. I guess we're moving there permanently."

     I fell back turning back outside. This road looks familiar. From when Unc took me to get the abortion. It was such a long drive, going there was endless but coming back was much faster. We broke the whole day headed fourth and back from Trost to Stohess. That's what happens when you travel though republics, you loose a lot of gas and time.

     "I've never seen him before. I don't know what's going to happen. But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

     "You're finishing school aren't you."

     "I'll do online classes. You're staying near me."

     "Auburn is nothing like Trost." Darius broke in again. "Just saying. Hey, uh, Eric, where are you from?"

     "It's Eren. I'm from Maria Republic."

     "Oooh, what district?"

     "Shinganshia."

     "Never been. Heard it's a neat place besides the crimes. A woman got beheaded, right? Jeez."

     "It's not as bad as you think. Not as worse as Trost. I don't really remember much, we moved before I could make many memories."

    "The worse place is the Underground of Stohess." Darius pointed to a ray of unattained buildings. One of them where he lived. "That's it right there. Piece of shit district. Hey Levi, you should remember some of it. Your pops told me you were raised there."

     "I don't remember that."

     "Right... You were young, been bouncing all over the place. I know what happened to your mom was brutal, she was depressed though I supposed it couldn't have been helped."

     I jumped to the edge of my seat staring at his ear. "You knew my mom?"

     "Knew her? No. Heard of her? Yes. Your pops told me everything."

     "I told you, he isn't my dad! He's my uncle!"

     "Noooo, not him your actual dad."

     "Wha--" I stuttered. "Yo-you knew my dad?"

     "Sorta... Look kid, I said too much. Trust me, you don't want to know the details."

     "I do." I know nothing about my mom, Unc told me jack shit and I'll be damned if he's going to know something and not say anything. "I watched my mom put a gun to her head and pull the trigger, okay? I was _five_. FIVE! You better talk."

     "Levi, I swear I don't know much about your mom. Your dad, on the other hand, is a good guy. He just made a mistake."

     "Did his mistake lead to my mom's death?"

     "His mistakes lead to a lot more than that." I leaned against Eren beginning to hyperventilate. Eren stroked my cheek.

     "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry about that right now, just think about _our_ future. Okay?"

     "We wouldn't _need_ a future if I hadn't made this mistake..." These damn emotions, I can't hold them in like I usually do. "I'm doing the same thing my mom did." I can't even remember her face, just her body face down with a blood puddle. "And look where she ended up: six feet under with a bullet hole in her skull."

     "Levi, you're not becoming like her, you're _you_. You're going to love this baby. We both will. You're not going to be alone in this."

     "I know. I have you." I eyed him. "Right?"

     "More than right." I expected a kiss on the forehead, but instead he pulled my chin aiming for my lips. Despite his lips being warm, chills shot down my spine. "I love you." He whispered. My hyperventilation ended with a gasp.

     Breathily, with hesitation, I matched his low pitch. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt realize this was mainly dialogue. Hmmmm i might do two chapters in one day. hmmmmm


	11. Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAULT I FORGOT TO UPDATE THAT SAME DAY IM SO SORRY 
> 
> Lol anyways, thanks everyone who havent given up on me yet xD

FOURTEEN WEEKS

      "Levi," I pried open my eyes, glued to the soft motel bed. "It's time to wake up. I see Eren beside me, his voice subtle and smooth. Above me a fan, in front a drawer and TV. To the farther right a mini hallway and bathroom in between. Behind Eren, a high view of a parking lot.

     "Morning." I said feeling content. Being in a soft motel bed was much better than riding in that truck for six hours. We went through toll booths, traffic jams, constant stops to the bathroom. Somehow, we made it here.

     "It's your second trimester. Your appointment is in an hour." Eren got up walking to the bathroom.

     "What's the doctor's name again?"

     "Something Smith. We'll find out soon."

     I faced the fan again. It's still hard to believe we've made it to Auburn Hills, and it's been two days. I still remember Darius dropping us off here, he was quick to get me out of the car since that little argument we had about my mother. He handed me a rolled up stash patted me on the shoulder. It was night by then, below cold outside the motel. Eren and I were exhausted from the drive, only think how Darius felt. "Enjoy your stay." He shivered as I grabbed the money. "All this place needs is some heat." Unc wasn't messing around when he said it was cold here, it's fucking freezing.

     "Where's Zeke?" I asked seeing my own breath, I dug my hands in my coat pockets. "Why are we here?"

     "This is where Kenny told me to drop you off." Eren walked off a few feet putting his phone to his ear. "Didn't give me as much detail. Though, this place looks nice."

     "Every place looks nice to you." I groaned not even bothering to look at the one story motel. Someone was probably fucking a prostitute or sniffing cocaine.

     "Do you see where I live?"

     "Right..." I trailed off looking at Eren. He's calm but 'distress' written all over his face. He hung up walking back over. "Who was that?"

     "My dad. He said Zeke needed a day to prepare for us, so we're staying here for a while."

     "We don't even know what he looks like." Ugh, this was a disaster. Eren's phone buzzed.

     "My dad text me Zeke's number. Finally."

     "I never asked how old you were, Erik." Darius, yet again jumped in.

     "Eren! I'm fifteen."

     "Holy shit, you're a baby! HAVING a baby. You don't even--"

     "I don't need your lecture. Don't you have a shit shack to go to?" Eren sped to the car grabbing our bags than headed to the motel desk inside.

     "He's in a pissy mood." Darius slowly walked to the driver's side. "Hey, I wish you two luck."

     "Thank you."

     We only spoke with Zeke on phone, tomorrow we're supposed to finally meet with him. Supposedly, Grisha didn't inform Eren we weren't going to meet his friend right away, which pissed him off. In apology, Zeke promised to pick us up and take us to diner after the emergency appointment Grisha set up with "Someone Smith" at Auburn Mercy Hospital. Not much of an apology, since we have no car and barely enough money to pay for multiple cab uses.

     Eren stepped out the bathroom brushing his hair. "It's your turn to get in the shower."

     "Thank God." I hopped out of bed. "I need one." I pinched his cheek. "Smart of you to go first, I'll be in there a second."

     Eren smiled handing me a kiss. "Don't take too long of a second. I'm anxious to see how our baby is turning out." I walked pass him. "Six more weeks and we can know the sex."

     I closed the door leaving my hand on my stomach. The bathroom is small, small enough that I could touch the ceiling. (Which is saying a lot because I'm only 5'3.) I hopped in the shower taking a shorter time than I thought. We had to throw on the same unwashed clothes, so the shower was pointless.

     The motel wasn't _that_ bad. It didn't match the stereotype many stories leave on the name: it's well-attained, somewhat roomy, and greatly provide. The people there are kind, and they knew about our situation. Zeke had told them we were coming, and every since we've been here they've treated us like princes.

     "Morning, guys," the receptionist looked up to us as we walked by. "I hope you have a nice day."

     "Thank you." Eren held the door open for me.

     "This feels like a set up." I said walking to the waiting cab Eren called for.

     "What do you mean?"

     Strong winds smacked me sending shivers throughout me. "Everyone is so nice to us. It feels weird." I unlatched the doors hopping in the passenger's side. "They know I'm pregnant, why are they so kind?"

     "This is a different atmosphere."

     "Where to?" The cabbie asked only looking at me. He's bald but had a grey beard and strong wrinkles traveling down his cheeks.

     "Auburn Mercy Hospital."

     "Is everything okay?" He asked pulling out the motel lot.

     "Fine. We have an appointment."

     "Oooh, ho, ooh. I see. You're expecting. I knew it."

     "How?"

     "We get Omegas like you all the time. Always the same pitiful look. Besides, you're glowing don't you know?"

     I swallowed dry spit eyeing Eren. "No, I didn't know."

     "It's okay, no need to be shallow. We accept you. The South is just over their heads. Their summer heat must've got to them. You'll love the people here. I guarantee."  
                 .  
.

     A tall blonde man, Alpha clearly, walked to the counter speaking loudly. "Have the Jaeger couple arrived yet?"

     "We're here." Eren stood greeting the man. I followed them both to the back.

     "Your insurance is under Grisha Jaeger's name. Is that correct?"

     "Yes." Eren said skimming his thumbs over each other. "He's my father." I lay there on the lounge chair, shirt up half exposing my pale stomach. Dr. Smith came over spraying that gel across my belly.

     "He's a good man. We've met at conferences, he's talked about having a son. Have you heard the heartbeat?"

     "Yeah," there it was again, they're fine after all this shit. "Last time it was under a lot of stress."

     "Your baby is calm. That's a good sign. Have you been taking your prenatal?"

     "No... I don't have them prescribed."

     "You need your vitamins, Levi. Folic acid and calcium, precisely. You don't want your baby to have malnutrition." Dr. Smith wheeled over to the counter writing on a sheet of paper. He finished handing me the terribly written sheet. "Let's get you started as soon as possible."

     "Thank you."

     "You've reached your second trimester. Congrats, a lot of things are going to change. Your baby is slowly turning into its own being. Soon you'll know the sex. Do you want to know the sex?"

     I look up to Eren. He smiles warmly. I look back. "Yes."

     Dr. Smith grinned. "Okay." He's so young, had the potential to be a model or something. Glossy white teeth, golden skin, bright blue eyes, blonde flowing hair with matching thick--majestic--eyebrows. Everything symmetric and healthy. I can sense his Alpha-ness from a long ways. "Your second trimester is also one of the complicated. We'll need to do a lot of tests and quad screening to be sure your baby is developing correctly. It's a good thing you're on Grisha's insurance."

     Reality had slapped me. "What will you be testing?"

     "Abnormalities your baby might have: defects, cerebral-palsy, down syndrome--which is higher risk if you were thirty. Anything down that line."

     "What are the chances that the baby might have an abnormality?" Eren asked.

     "Uhm... High if you haven't been taking prenatal or vitamins. But there is a chance you and your baby will be fine." I suddenly felt nauseas, nearly crippling the note. "I'll need to be seeing you next week so we can screen you. Just set up an appointment with the receptionist to fit with your schedule."

     I scoffed. "What schedule? I have no job, Eren isn't even in school right now. We have no car, and we're staying in a motel until we meet Grisha's friend--"

     "Woah, woah, it's okay. You just arrived here, Auburn treats its residents kindly." I rolled my eyes. "My advice is to put in some applications for work and signing up for welfare. Check out the youth center too, this isn't the first teen pregnancy we've seen. Especially male omega teen pregnancy."

     "How old are you?"

     "My age isn't important." Dr. Smith reached back picking up a framed picture of a woman and little girl. The little girl looked just like him, but had a mixture of the woman. "But I'm old enough to have degrees in Obstetrical and a loving family. That woman right there will care for your child once it's born." The lady had brown hair, fair skin, and big glasses that circled her giant brown eyes. She seemed happy, along with the little girl.

     "She's adorable." Eren said.

     "Her name is Olivia. Hanji didn't take her prenatal as I begged her too. She was stubborn during her pregnancy, but Olivia came out more than healthy. I don't want you to stress out over these tests, just get yourself situated here. This is a nice place." Dr. Smith placed the picture back on the counter. "Hey," he turned back. "I saw your birthday is week after next. You'll be nineteen on Christmas."

     "Yeah, I share a birthday with Jesus. I never got that many gifts."

     "Why don't you two join my wife and I for dinner?"

     "I don't think I'm comfortable with that..."

     "No worries, you have a week to think about it. Don't pressure yourself. It just might be nice to have a warm meal without stress on Christmas and your birthday. You two will love my wife and daughter."

     "Well... It doesn't sound that bad." Eren's voice shook.

     "I know the last couple of holidays haven't been that fantastic have they?" I lowered my eyes. "Think about it. Doesn't hurt to try."


	12. Zeke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say that I am a lone writer. I don't want to depend my "fun writing" on an editor since this is just something I come up with. It's more about the story to me than perfection.
> 
> So, I'm sorry if you see grammar errors. I do re-read and re-read over and over and over, but you know how the brain works.

I pushed the clear doors seeing Eren's tall statue pace back and fourth with his phone against his ear. He pressed the screen, exhaled a grunt.

     "Where is he?" I asked massaging my slightly achy hips.

     Eren bit his bottom lip. The sight of those pearly teeth gently clomping down on that moist, pink flesh... Auburn's chilliness was no longer my issue. "He said he would be here in five minutes, twenty minutes ago. I tried calling again but he didn't answer."

     "Do we need a cab?"

     "If he doesn't get here in the next two minutes!" Eren scratched his head looking to the busy curve. Each car passing by could've been him. We don't know what he looks like, hell did he know what we look like?

     "You're cute when you're angry." I growled realizing what I said once Eren batted his confusion to me.

     His confusion lasted only a millisecond, before redness creeped up. "Where did that come from?"

     I shrugged. "I don't know... We haven't exactly done anything in a while and--"

     "Eren!" Both of us darted to the source of yelling. A man, someone more of Grisha's twin, skipped to us resting his hands on Eren's shoulders. "I knew it was you. It's been so long since I've last seen. Damn have you grown."

     "You're Zeke?" Eren backed away. "You look just like my dad."

     "That shows he doesn't mention me much." Zeke faced me. "You're Levi, right?" I nod. He reached my hand. "Hello." We shake hands, a bit awkwardly. Something was off about him, I don't know rather it was the insane look in his brown eyes or maybe how off his voice was. Zeke unhanded me with a strange, toothy smile. "Well, I know how hungry you too are. Let's eat."

                 .  
.

Before my phone had disconnected, I looked up this restaurant after suddenly getting a craving for spicy noodles. Au's Diner, a nice little shack on a hill foreseeing Aurora Lake, most known for specially cooking food for the expecting. It's pretty kind of Zeke to take us here, despite that weird aroma he gives. Alike everyone else we've met, the waitress there were kind, seating us by a large window. Thankfully, it's not too crowded. Even more thankfully, the view of Aurora Lake literally sparkled.

     "Woah, that's gorgeous." I whispered scooting in the booth, unable to unglue my sights. The lake was huge, glorious, an ocean without the smell of salt. I've seen lakes before, tiny lakes with moss and a lot of times dead trees. This one, Aurora Lake, soothe me by it's soft ripples, at the same time frightening me with it's size.

     "Yeah, she's a beauty alright. I've lived here for years and I never get tired of looking at it." Zeke said sitting across me, leaning against the edge of the window.

     The waitress set our menus, "You're waitress will be here shortly," she walked off. I focus over where she stood, finding another something to stick to. Two men sitting across one another: one resembling Eren, only his eyes smaller and jaw line longer; the other, tanned sprinkled with freckles, his mound extended nearly touching the edge of the table. It's obvious he's pregnant, it must actually  
be common here. To think, that's how I'll look near he end of my terms. Then, there will be a baby. No matter the tests, ultrasounds, or the fact I can't fit into my old jeans, this whole idea of being pregnant still felt surreal. I'm just patiently waiting for confetti and a guy to jump out of nowhere with cameras yelling, "YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!!!" But as the weeks go on, and the bigger I got, the dream of those cameras felt faker than my pregnancy.

     "It's rude to stare." Zeke snatched my attention.

     "I wasn't trying to be rude."

     "Well, you are."

     "It's okay." We all looked over, the freckled boy steady smiling facing us. "I know it's weird seeing how you'll look in the future." He slid out the booth, balancing on the backboard to straighten himself. This guy was about ready to pop, just the term "pregnant" couldn't fit how big he was. He waddled over to Zeke's side, leaning on the backboard behind him. "How far along are you?"

     I choked finding words. "Uhm... Thirteen weeks."

     The guy smiled bright. "Oh man, I remember those days. You think you're peeing a lot now, it's an understatement to how much you'll go later."

     "How far are you?" Eren read my mind.

     "Thirty-nine weeks." His hand rubbed up the sharp curve in his back. "Expecting any day now, if anything I should be at home getting rest, but I got a little craving for the chicken sandwiches here." He looked at Eren's French clone, "and I was stir crazy. I'm Marco by the way, and that's my fiancé, Jean."

     "I'm Levi," I nudge Eren gently, "this is my boyfriend, Eren." He slightly glances at me, sucking at hiding his smirk. I point across the table, "and Zeke."

     "You're young aren't you two?"

     "Very." Zeke sneered pointing to Eren. "That one right there is only fifteen."

     "Really?" Marco's smile showed no sign of leaving. "I was fifteen when I got pregnant."

     Eren leaned in, resting his elbows on the table. "You're my age?"

     "A couple months older, I guess. Jean and I moved here, since where we're from don't exactly support gays let alone pregnant omegas. There's a doctor, Dr. Erwin Smith, he helped us into a youth center and we've got our GEDs and now searching for a job. Well, Jean is anyways. I'm a little busy."

     "I'm glad you brought that up actually," Zeke sat up, "that's going to be our top conversation."

     "I see," Marco unlatched himself from the bar. "I'll leave you guys to it than. Levi, you're glowing I hope you know that."

     My smile was weak, but enough. He wobbled back to his seat just as another waitress strolled over. She ordered our drinks and left off.

     "What do you mean about the youth center?" Eren fiddled his jaw.

     "Oh! Yeah, you're not staying with me."

     Seemed like Eren's face couldn't comprehend his emotions, considering he went from angry to surprised to angry again. "That was the plan."

     "The center is way more accurate. You don't have to go to school, just get your GED and a job. They have support groups, and you can stay there until you're good on your feet."

     "Does my dad know?"

     "He'll be fine, and so will you. I was going to sign you guys in later tonight after we eat. It'd be mean of me to leave you in a motel." Honestly, I'm very okay with this. Zeke had a strange vibe anyways, I don't know if I want to exactly be around that. I knew that Eren wasn't feeling it, clearly this guy is family and he too is leaving him. At least Eren isn't completely alone, I'm still here, and his kid.

     "So you're just going to abandon us?"

     "You know, you should start expecting things like this. It's your choice to have the damn kid, and I'm damn sure I'm not going to be the one to help take care of it. Hopefully, it won't make the same decisions as you too. We don't need another train-wreck in this world. Hell, I don't know, like my dad always said, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'"

     "First of all, everybody fucking says that. So, leave our baby out of this." I snapped. Tch, I knew he was bad karma. "We're taking about us right now, not the kid."

     There was shuffling beside us, Marco and Jean are set to leave. I only watched them for a second, before falling back to Zeke's nonchalant words. "Sooner or later you're gonna have to recognize there is going to be another life that you're taking care of."

     "Later isn't going to benefit us right now."

     "Why are you so snippy? Are those hormones flaring?"

     "Look, asshole, I don't care about the shelter. Fine, I'm all in to where ever we're gonna go. But don't bad mouth the kid."

     "I'm not--"

     "'Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'" I mocked him. Before he could open his shit mouth, a long moan erupted beside us.

     Marco leaned over Jean clenching his back. "Finally," he moaned weakly laughing, "it's time." He moaned out again, muffling in Jean's chest. Fear, a perfect word to describe Jean's expression. Our waitress ran over lowering to Marco's lean. I couldn't understand what she was saying, despite the restaurant being dead silent. Quiet enough to hear dishes clattering far back.

     "Can you call an ambulance, please?" Jean's first words. Shaky and low, fit perfect with his beat-red face and teary eyes. Sasha nodded her head as other waitresses escorted the two out. Before leaving, Marco looked to us, and with a bigger smile than before, he says,

     "Congratulations." A word I should be saying to him.

     Instead, the only thing to out my mouth was, "You too."

                      .

.

Angel's Retreat, the youth center literally a block from Au's Diner. Though, we had to go back to the motel and retrieve our things. Zeke dropped us off, signed us in, and wished us luck. Staying for a short time and leaving quick might be a typical thing he does. Petra, a midwife, walked us to our dorm. Our small room equipped with a queen-sized bed and dresser. So clean, but in a way you'll only see in a hospital.

     "I'm sorry for the quick tour, one of our own has went into labor and we want to be sure they're comfortable. But, tomorrow morning for sure we'll debunk you two and have you become official. For right now, just relax. I know it's been a long day, these days usually are. You're safe." She nodded her orange head with a light smile.

     "Thank you." Eren said for me.

     "Diner starts at six. Join if you wish. But if you're hungry otherwise, the cafeteria is always open." She pointed down the hall. "It's on the other side of the main entrance, you can't miss it. But a midwife is around to help escort you, or handle any other needs."

     I smiled. "Thanks a lot." She mirrored my smile, walking off the direction we came. Eren flicked the light on setting our bags to the side. I hadn't notice the mirror on the wall next to the door. Stepping to it, I lift the shirt gently skimming the mound. Marco's size still fresh in mind. To think a little guy like me will be as huge as he was in a matter of months. How will I be able to carry a human? Will my back snap in half? My height and body size resembles a thirteen year old girl. Let alone carrying a kid but giving birth to one? These thoughts scare me. The future itself scares me. It's hard to worry about now when the future feels too close.

     "Do you think Marco will be okay?" Eren asked sitting on the bed. I watched him in the mirror.

     "I think so, he seems pretty strong."

     "You okay?"

     I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a wattpad, it's kichibaii. I posted the first chapter on there. I plan on posting my own character stories too, ones that I may publish when I gain a little more confidence. 
> 
> Thanks ;)


End file.
